shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sōma Yukihira/Gallery
}} Manga= Sōma Yukihira.png|Sōma Yukihira Sōma Yukihira 2.png|Sōma Yukihira after his Stagiaire. Sōma Yukihira mugshot.png|Sōma Yukihira mugshot Sōma Yukihira mugshot 2.png|Sōma Yukihira mugshot after his Stagiaire. Sōma's Hanten Jacket.png|Sōma in his hanten jacket. (Extra) Childhood Soma cooking.png|Sōma began cooking at a very young age. (Extra) Encouragement clap.png|Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands hard to calm him down. (Chapter 31) Young Soma with Kiyo.png|Sōma, aged 10 and Kiyo. (Chapter 65) Soma takes Yaeko's challenge.png|Sōma boldly accepts Yaeko Minegasaki's challenge. (Chapter 1) Soma roast pork.png|Sōma explains the secret behind his Roast Pork, Just Kidding. (Chapter 1) Soma quadkill.png|''It wasn't much!'' (Chapter 1) Family departure.png|Jōichirō Yukihira bids Sōma farewell as Restaurant Yukihira closes. (Chapter 1) Soma arrives at Totsuki.png|A shocked Sōma arrives at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 1) Jōichirō teases Sōma.png|Jōichirō teases Sōma. (Chapter 1) Soma meets Erina.png|Sōma meets Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 2) Soma and the infamous speech.png|Sōma's infamous speech. (Chapter 4) Soma and Erina opening day.png|''I'll exhaust my cooking to it's limits''. (Chapter 4) Soma gears up with Megumi.png|Sōma, alongside Megumi Tadokoro, prepare to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Happy to serve.png|''Happy to serve!'' (Chapter 5) Soma questions Satoshi.png|Sōma asks Satoshi Isshiki the requirements for being an Elite Ten Council member. (Chapter 8) Sōma defends Kanichi.png|Sōma defends Kanichi from being pushed over by Ikumi Mito. (Chapter 10) Ikumi threatens Soma.png|Ikumi provokes Sōma prior to their Shokugeki. (Chapter 10) Don RS in despair.png|The Don RS, seemingly in low spirits after several failed attempts to make a dish that can rival Ikumi's. (Chapter 11) Sōma vs Ikumi.png|Sōma vs Ikumi. (Chapter 12) The don is done.png|Sōma prompts Ikumi to taste his dish. (Chapter 13) Soma wins first shokugeki.png|Sōma's first Shokugeki victory. (Chapter 13) Polar Star heading to camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Takumi arrives.png|Takumi Aldini challenges Sōma during the training camp. (Chapter 15) Megumi and Soma lakeside_fishing.png|Megumi panics as Sōma calmly fishes for ingredients. (Chapter 16) Takumi vows to challenge Soma.png|Takumi challenges Sōma to a Shokugeki should they cross ways again. (Chapter 19) Erina gets bumped.png|Sōma bumps into Erina. (Chapter 19) Soma bumps into Erina.png|Sōma bumps into Erina. (Chapter 20) Dōjima taking a bath.png|Gin Dōjima takes a bath and meets Sōma. (Chapter 20) Dōjima remembers Satoshi.png|Sōma ponders as Gin recalls his meeting with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 20) Soma tempts Shinomiya.png|Sōma challenges Kojirō Shinomiya to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 21) Soma determined.png|A determined Sōma refuses to back out from Gin's challenge. (Chapter 23) Soma claps Megumi's hands.png|Sōma claps Megumi's hands to calm her down. (Chapter 23) Coins for Shinomiya.png|Megumi on the verge of losing her Shokugeki. (Chapter 25) Soma slams after loss.png|Sōma vents his frustration after the Shokugeki. (Chapter 27) Don't be reckless.png|Yūki slaps Sōma for challenging Shinomiya to a Shokugeki. (Chapter 27) Takumi and Ikumi worry for Soma.png|Takumi and Ikumi rush to ask of Sōma's Shokugeki. (Chapter 28) Alice meets Soma.png|Alice Nakiri meets Sōma for the first time. (Chapter 29) Erina at the breakfast buffet test.png|Sōma meets Erina in the breakfast buffet test. (Chapter 30) Erina mocks Sōma.png|Sōma is mocked by Erina. (Chapter 31) Soma the dancing cook.png|Sōma races against time to pass the training camp. (Chapter 31) Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking.png|Sōma's cooking impresses Alice. (Chapter 32) I have Yukihira.png|Sōma retains his loyally towards Restaurant Yukihira and declines Hiromi Sena's offer to work in Tōtsuki Resort. (Chapter 34) Soma rides with Erina.png|Sōma travels back to Tōtsuki with Erina after the training camp. (Chapter 34) Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihara.png|Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihira. (Chapter 35) Aki pushes Mayumi.png|Sōma received Mayumi's help, thanks to Aki Koganei. (Chapter 35) Soma heads to Mozuya.png|Sōma and co head to the Mozuya. (Chapter 35) Ikumi bullies Mayumi.png|Sōma tells Ikumi to stop bullying Mayumi. (Chapter 36) Sōma challenges Kinu.png|Kinu Nakamozu lets her feelings known after Sōma taunts her. (Chapter 36) Soma Ikumi and Mayumi in Karaage Wars.png|Sōma, Ikumi and Mayumi Kurase experimenting on dishes to oppose Mozuya. (Chapter 36) Sōma's strategy in effect.png|Sōma and the others put their strategy in effect. (Chapter 37) Sōma spots Kinu.png|Sōma spots Kinu. (Chapter 38) Etsuya threatens Soma.png|Etsuya Eizan threatens Sōma. (Chapter 39) The Elite Ten's successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Soma Ikumi Isami and Takumi bid farewell.png|Sōma and co prepares for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 41) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Jōichirō tests Sōma.png|Jōichirō wants to see how much his son has grown in his cooking ability since he left home. (Chapter 41) Soma we're doing it.png|Sōma accepts Jōichirō's challenge. (Chapter 42) Jōichirō's words of encouragement.png|Jōichirō tells Sōma not to lose to anyone until he loses to him again. (Chapter 43) Soma and Megumi all fired up.png|Sōma and Megumi getting fired up for the Autumn Election. (Chapter 43) Shiomi Seminar.png|Sōma and Megumi arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Chapter 44) Akira scolds Jun.png|Sōma watches Akira scolding Jun. (Chapter 44) Akira challenges Soma.png|Sōma is challenged by Akira Hayama. (Chapter 45) Soma takes a challenge.png|Sōma proposes to make a better curry dish. (Chapter 45) Soma on losing.png|''For me, losing at this point of time isn't a problem at all.'' (Chapter 46) Soma curry testing.png|Sōma researching on curry dishes. (Chapter 46) Soma heads to the election.png|A determined Sōma heads towards the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 46) Autumn Election Arena Exterior.png|Sōma arrives at the 43rd Annual Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn Election Stage.png|Sōma enters at the huge Shokugeki hall. (Chapter 47) Soma meets Hayama at the AE.png|Minutes prior to the Autumn Election, Sōma meets Akira again. (Chapter 47) Autumn Election Candidates.png|Sōma with the other Autumn Election candidates. (Chapter 47) Soma and Akira just watch.png|Sōma taunts Akira during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Akira vs. Soma AE Preliminaries.png|Sōma challenges Akira. (Chapter 55) Soma aroma bomb.png|Sōma introduces his dish in the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 58) Soma aroma bomb_2.png|Akira Hayama witnesses the aroma bomb. (Chapter 58) Sōma KO Punch.png|Sōma's dish packs a punch to the judges. (Chapter 59) Soma_shows_his_ingredients.png|Sōma shows the judges his secret ingredient. (Chapter 59) Soma Akira fight.png|An metaphoric image of Sōma and Akira's culinary battle. (Chapter 59) Subaru_enters.png|An unknown student begins his judging. (Chapter 59) Soma_and_Megumi_at_the_Polar_Star_party.png|Megumi speaks with Sōma at the balcony. (Chapter 60) Ikumi stalking Soma and Megumi.png|Ikumi stalking on Sōma and Megumi during the celebrations. (Chapter 60) Soma and Megumi follows Satoshi.png|Sōma follows Satoshi to the DEF Kitchen. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Sōma with Satoshi and Megumi in a taxi. (Chapter 61) Soma vs Alice.png|Sōma faces Alice Nakiri in the first round of the main tournament. (Chapter 62) Ryoko assists Soma.png|Ryōko Sakaki assists Sōma in his preparation of the Main Tournament. (Chapter 63) Soma questions Alice on the bento.png|''Is it really amazing as a bento?'' (Chapter 65) Soma and Alice prelude of sensation.png|Sōma taunts Alice as he prepares to reveal his dish's true nature. (Chapter 65) Soma cheap candy.png|Sōma shows Alice a packet of cheap candy. (Chapter 66) Senzaemon declares Sōma as the winner.png|Senzaemon Nakiri declares Sōma as the victor of the first Quarterfinals match. (Chapter 66) The qualifiers collide.png|Hisako and Akira walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Chapter 72) Soma meets Subaru.png|Sōma's second encounter with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 72) Soma belittles Subaru.png|Sōma counters Subaru's mockery. (Chapter 80) I'll quit being a cook.png|Sōma claims that he will quit as a chef if he loses. (Chapter 80) Ikumi mad at Soma.png|Ikumi angered by Sōma's recklessness. (Chapter 81) Soma shocking news.png|Mitsuru Sōtsuda informs Sōma of the fast-spreading news about his upcoming Shokugeki match. (Chapter 81) Erinas critique.png|Sōma hear Erina's critique. (Chapter 83) Yukihira vs Mimasaka Shokugeki.jpg|Sōma and Subaru depicted in an ancient battle. (Chapter 84) Soma_cooks_the_beef_tail.png|Sōma cooks a beef tail in the opening stages of his Shokugeki against Subaru. (Chapter 85) Semifinals Soma.png|Sōma as he cooks various beef parts in the Semifinals. (Chapter 86) Soma presenting his dish against Subaru.png|Sōma presents his dish. (Chapter 87) One more win.png|Sōma taunts Erina after his Semifinal Shokugeki match as the gap between them narrows. (Chapter 89) A three way final is announced.png|Both Akira and Ryō advance to the Finals. (Chapter 93) The theme for the finals is announced.png|The theme for the Finals is announced. (Chapter 93) Soma and Ryo preparing Pacific Saury.png|Sōma having a cooking battle with Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 94) AE Finals Newspaper.png|Sōma featured in the newspaper. (Chapter 95) Soma preparing his Pacific Saury test dishes.png|Sōma trying out different methods in preparing Pacific Saury. (Chapter 96) AE Finalists at the fish market.png|Sōma at the fish market. (Chapter 96) The TAE Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Chapter 97) Soma forging his dish.png|Sōma forging Pacific Saury. (Chapter 101) AE Finalists awaiting judgment.png|Sōma waiting for the verdict. (Chapter 103) Awards ceremony Autumn Election.png|Sōma during the awards ceremony. (Chapter 104) Soma on the phone with Joichiro.png|Sōma talks to Jōichirō after the Election and states his new resolve. (Chapter 104) AE Finalists trying out the other dishes.png|Sōma wants Akira to make his dish from the finals. (Chapter 105) Soma arrives at Western Cuisine Mitamura.png|Sōma arrives at his first Stagiaire location, the Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Chapter 105) Mitamura asks for autographs.png|Mamoru Mitamura asks for Sōma and Hisako's autographs. (Chapter 106) Soma serves with haste.png|Sōma serves the customers with outstanding efficiently, earning praise from all the staff. (Chapter 106) Sōma's question to Hisako.png|Sōma asks Hisako a question regarding the future of Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Chapter 107) Sōma and Shimizu.png|Sōma waits to take his next order while Shimizu nostalgically tastes the Mitamura Special Napolitan. (Chapter 108) Soma and Hisako pass the first Stagiaire assignment.png|Sōma and Hisako pass on the first Stagiaire assignment. (Chapter 108) Hisako confesses her weakness.png|Sōma listens as Hisako makes her feelings towards Erina known and confesses her weakness. (Chapter 109) Kitchen of Shino's Tokyo.png|Sōma in the kitchen of Shino's Tokyo during the first day of its trial period. (Chapter 111) Sōma learns new cooking techniques.png|Sōma learns new French cooking techniques. (Chapter 112) Kojirō teaching Sōma.png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Chapter 115) Polar Star Dormitory.png|Sōma arrives at the Polar Star Dormitory after completing the Stagiaire events. (Chapter 116) Sōma wins against Tetsuji.png|Sōma wins his Shokugeki against Tetsuji Kabutoyama. (Chapter 117) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Sōma having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Sōma sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Sōma challenging the members of the Elite Ten Council (colored).png|Sōma challenges the members of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 118) Soma and Megumi meets Miyoko.png|Megumi introduces Sōma to Miyoko Hōjō. (Chapter 120) Soma and Miyoko arrive at the Chinese Cuisine_RS.png|Sōma and Miyoko arrive at the Chinese Cuisine RS. (Chapter 120) Terunori questions Soma.png|Terunori Kuga patronizes Sōma upon his challenge. (Chapter 120) Soma asks Azami for a seat.png|Sōma attempts to share a table with Azami Nakiri. (Chapter 134) Sōma and Azami glancing each other.png|Sōma and Azami glancing each other. (Chapter 134) Soma_vows_to_impress_Erina.png|Sōma vows to Senzaemon to make Erina praise his dish someday. (Chapter 137) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Sōma talks to Hisako as they look at Erina and the Polar Star residents. (Chapter 138) Soma and the Aldini Twins listen to Azami's speech.png|Sōma and the Aldini Twins listen to the broadcast of Azami's speech. (Chapter 139) Etsuya shuts down the Polar Star.png|Sōma watches as Etsuya attempts to close down the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 139) Soma_confronts_Etsuya_in_the_dorm.png|Sōma confronts Etsuya. (Chapter 140) Sōma_challenges_Etsuya.png|Sōma persists on challenging Etsuya. (Chapter 141) Soma_vs_Etsuya_stove_close.png|Etsuya shuts Sōma's stove, telling him to submit. (Chapter 145) Momo and Bucchi are annoyed by Sōma.png|Sōma becomes curious after Momo rejects his inquiry about her uncooperative behavior. (Chapter 155) Eishi and Sōma begin their match.png|Sōma and Eishi Tsukasa begin their match. (Chapter 163) Erina confronts Sōma in his room.png|Erina confronts Sōma. (Chapter 167) Sōe must decide who wins the duel.png|Sōma Vs. Akira. (Chapter 189) Rebel 8.png|Sōma alongside the other rebels (Chapter 206) Shokugeki Weekly Shonen Jump.png|Issue 52 of the 2012 edition of Shōnen Jump Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume 10.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume 11.jpg|Volume 11 cover Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Volume 13.jpg|Volume 13 cover Volume 14.jpg|Volume 14 cover Volume 15.jpg|Volume 15 cover Volume 17.jpg|Volume 17 cover Volume 18.jpg|Volume 18 cover Volume 21.jpg|Volume 21 cover Volume 22.jpg|Volume 22 cover Volume 24.jpg|Volume 24 cover Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 cover Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 36.png|Chapter 36 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 cover Chapter 48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter 64.jpg|Chapter 64 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter 76.jpg|Chapter 76 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 95.jpg|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 101.jpg|Chapter 101 cover Chapter 103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 106.jpg|Chapter 106 cover Chapter 107.png|Chapter 107 cover Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 cover Chapter 112.jpg|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 122.png|Chapter 122 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 141.png|Chapter 141 cover Chapter 147.jpg|Chapter 147 cover Chapter 163.jpg|Chapter 163 cover Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 174.jpg|Chapter 174 cover Chapter 183.png|Chapter 183 cover Chapter 189.png|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 190.png|Chapter 190 cover Chapter 191.jpg|Chapter 191 cover Chapter 200.jpg|Chapter 200 cover Chapter 205.png|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 216.jpg|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 217.png|Chapter 217 cover Chapter 218.png|Chapter 218 cover |-| Anime= Sōma Yukihira (anime).png|Sōma Yukihira Sōma Yukihira mugshot (anime).png|Sōma Yukihira mugshot Sōma Yukihira full appearance.png|Sōma Yukihira full appearance Soma Yukihira full appearance 2.png|Sōma Yukihira full appearance Young Sōma cooking (anime).png|Sōma began cooking at a very young age. (Episode 1) Jōichirō claps Sōma's hands.png|Jōichirō Yukihira claps Sōma's hands hard to calm him down. (Episode 14) Joichiro defeats Soma.png|Jōichirō defeats Sōma for the 489th time. (Episode 1) Restaurant Yukihira (Interior).png|Sōma serves his customers at Restaurant Yukihira. (Episode 1) Sōma standing in front of Restaurant Yukihira.png|Sōma standing in front of Restaurant Yukihira. (Episode 1) Sōma takes Yaeko's challenge (anime).png|Sōma takes Yaeko Minegasaki's challenge. (Episode 1) Sōma quadkill (anime).png|Sōma satisfied his customers. (Episode 1) Yukihira Departure.png|Jōichirō bids Sōma farewell as Restaurant Yukihira closes. (Episode 1) Sōma arrives at Totuski (anime).png|Sōma arrives at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Episode 1) Sōma meets Erina and Hisako.png|Sōma meets Erina Nakiri and Hisako Arato. (Episode 2) Soma serves the Transforming Furikake Gohan (anime).png|Sōma serves the Transforming Furikake Gohan. (Episode 2) Soma and the infamous speech (anime).png|Sōma's infamous speech. (Episode 3) Soma and Erina opening day (anime).png|''I'll exhaust my cooking to its limits''. (Episode 3) Chapelle starts the class (anime).png|Sōma listens as Roland Chapelle orders to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Episode 3) Roland passes Sōma and Megumi.png|Roland Chapelle passes Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro. (Episode 3) Happy to serve!.gif|"Happy to serve!" (Episode 3) Soma and Megumi become friends.png|Megumi thanks Sōma for his help in their first class. (Episode 3) Polar Star Dormitory (anime).png|Sōma arrives at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) Sōma takes on Fumio's challenge (anime).png|Sōma takes on Fumio Daimidō's test. (Episode 4) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Sōma and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for the welcome party for him. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Sōma and Polar Star during the welcome party. (Episode 4) Soma vs. Satoshi.png|Satoshi Isshiki challenges Sōma to a cooking duel. (Episode 5) Sōma shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Sōma and Satoshi shake hands after their cooking duel. (Episode 5). Soma questions Satoshi (anime).png|Sōma asks Satoshi Isshiki on how to become one of the Elite Ten. (Episode 5) Sōma declares his challenge to Satoshi.png|Sōma declares his challenge to Satoshi. (Episode 5) Soma, Megumi, Ryoko and Yuki picking up vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Soma and Megumi looking at the billboard.png|Sōma looks for Research Societies with Megumi. (Episode 6) Sōma defends Kanichi (anime).png|Sōma defends Kanichi from Ikumi Mito. (Episode 6) Ikumi threatens Soma (anime).png|Sōma provoked by Ikumi. (Episode 6) Don RS in despair (anime).png|The Don RS seemingly preparing a dish in vain. (Episode 6) Sōma pondering about his first Shokugeki.png|Sōma pondering about his first Shokugeki. (Episode 6) Sōma gets an idea.png|Sōma gets an idea. (Episode 6) Sōma vs Ikumi (anime).png|Sōma about to face Ikumi. (Episode 7) Ikumi presents her dish.png|Sōma sees Ikumi presenting her dish. (Episode 7) The don is done (anime).png|Sōma prompts Ikumi to taste his dish. (Episode 7) Soma wins first shokugeki (anime).png|Sōma wins his first Shokugeki. (Episode 7) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Sōma is fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Kojirō expels a student.png|Sōma watches as Kojirō Shinomiya expels a student. (Episode 8) Soma bids his dormmates goodbye.png|Sōma bids his dorm mates goodbye. (Episode 8) Takumi challenges Soma.png|Sōma is challenged by Takumi Aldini. (Episode 8) Megumi and Soma lakeside fishing (anime).png|Sōma fishing their ingredient. (Episode 8) Sōma's shoulder is grabbed.png|Sōma's shoulder is grabbed by Takumi. (Episode 8) Soma responds to Takumi's challenge.png|Sōma takes on Takumi's challenge. (Episode 8) Isami brothers challenge Soma.png|Sōma is challenged by Takumi Aldini. (Episode 9) Megumi and Sōma pass Hinako's test.png|Sōma passes the test with Megumi. (Episode 9) Takumi vows to challenge Soma (anime).png|Sōma hears Takumi's declaration of challenge. (Episode 9) Erina gets bumped (anime).png|Sōma bumps to Erina. (Episode 9) Dōjima taking a bath (anime).png|Sōma sees Gin taking a bath. (Episode 9) Hisako confronts Sōma.png|Sōma is confronted by Hisako. (Episode 10) Sōma and Gin talking in the bath.png|Sōma and Gin talking in the bath. (Episode 10) Kojiro starts the assignment.png|Sōma and Megumi in Kojirō Shinomiya's class. (Episode 10) Sōma tempts Shinomiya (anime).png|Sōma's declaration of Shokugeki to Kōjiro. (Episode 10) Sōma claps Megumi's hands (anime).png|Sōma claps Megumi's hands. (Episode 11) Restaurant Tadokoro opens.png|Sōma and Megumi opens up "Restaurant Tadokoro". (Episode 11) Sōma encourages Megumi.gif|Sōma gives Megumi a push and tells her that it's fine. (Episode 11) Coins for Shinomiya (anime).png|Sōma sees no coins on their plate. (Episode 12) Kojirō rescinds Megumi's expulsion.png|Sōma and Megumi are spared by Kojirō. (Episode 12) Soma slams after loss (anime).png|Sōma vents his frustration after the Shokugeki. (Episode 12) Yūki slaps Sōma.png|Sōma is slapped by Yūki. (Episode 12) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Sōma and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Takumi and Ikumi worry for Sōma (anime).png|Sōma is approached by Ikumi and Takumi. (Episode 13) Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes.png|Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes. (Episode 13) Sōma sees Alice.png|Sōma meets Alice Nakiri for the first time. (Episode 13) Soma teasing Erina.png|Sōma teasing Erina. (Episode 13) Sōma prepares to cook 200 dishes.png|Sōma prepares to cook 200 dishes (Episode 14) Soma the dancing cook (anime).png|Sōma races against time to pass the training camp. (Episode 14) Sōma's cooking skill.gif|Sōma's cooking prowess. (Episode 14) Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking (anime).png|Sōma's cooking impresses Alice. (Episode 14) Alice taunts Sōma.png|Sōma is taunted by Alice. (Episode 14) Sōma and Ryōko enjoying dinner.png|Sōma and Ryōko enjoying dinner. (Episode 14) I have Yukihira (anime).png|Sōma expresses his loyalty to their diner. (Episode 15) Sōma is left behind.png|Sōma is left behind on the parking lot. (Episode 15) Soma rides with Erina (anime).png|Sōma travels back to Tōtsuki with Erina after the training camp. (Episode 15) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Sōma is presented a lavish feast by his father. (Episode 15) The Polar Star girls looking at Sōma.png|Sōma is confused by Megumi, Ryōko and Yūki's amazement. (Episode 15) Sōma offers his room to Jōichirō.png|Sōma offers his room to Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Jōichirō tests Sōma (anime).png|Sōma is challenged by Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Sōma accepts Jōichirō's challenge.png|Sōma accepts Jōichirō's challenge. (Episode 16) Joichiro vs. Soma 490.png|Jōichirō defeats Sōma again. (Episode 16) Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihara (anime).png|Sōma reopens Restaurant Yukihira. (Episode 17) Aki pushes Mayumi (anime).png|Sōma received Mayumi's help, thanks to Aki Koganei. (Episode 17) Soma and his team visit Mozuya.png|Sōma visits Mozuya. (Episode 17) Sōma challenges Kinu (anime).png|Sōma challenges Kinu Nakamozu. (Episode 17) Sōma and co taste their Karaage.png|Sōma and co taste their Karaage samples. (Episode 17) Sōma Ikumi and Mayumi in Karaage Wars (anime).png|Sōma and co planning against Mozuya. (Episode 17) Sōma spots Kinu (anime).png|Sōma spots Kinu. (Episode 18) Etsuya threatens Sōma (anime).png|Sōma is threatened by Etsuya Eizan. (Episode 18) Shiomi Seminar (anime).png|Sōma and Megumi arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Episode 19) Akira scolds Jun (anime).png|Sōma watches Akira scolding Jun. (Episode 19) Sōma challenges Akira (anime).png|Sōma proposes to make a better curry dish. (Episode 19) Sōma researching on curry dishes.png|Sōma researching on curry dishes (Episode 20) Satoshi sees Sōma exhausted.png|Satoshi walks in and sees Sōma exhausted. (Episode 20) Kojirō's portait in the Chandra's Room.png|Sōma notices Kojirō's portait in the Chandra's Room. (Episode 20) Soma and Akira just watch (anime).png|Sōma taunts Akira during the Preliminary Round. (Episode 21) Soma vs. Alice (anime).png|Sōma and Alice face each other in the quarterfinals of the Autumn Election. (Episode 26) The qualifiers collide (anime).png|Hisako and Akira walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Episode 27) Yukihira vs Mimasaka Shokugeki (anime).png|Sōma and Subaru Mimasaka depicted in an ancient battle. (Episode 30) Sōma presenting his dish against Subaru (anime).png|Sōma presents his dish. (Episode 30) Sōma at the fish market.png|Sōma prepares for the Finals. (Episode 32) Soma Vs. Ryo at the fish market (anime).png|Sōma and Ryō Kurokiba at the fish market. (Episode 32) The TAE Finals (anime).png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira Hayama start the Autumn Election Finals. (Episode 33) Sōma forging his dish (anime).png|Sōma forging Pacific Saury. (Episode 33) Autumn Election medalists (anime).png|Sōma during the Award Ceremony. (Episode 34) Sōma on the phone with Jōichirō (anime).png|Sōma talks to Jōichirō after the Election and states his new resolve. (Episode 34) The finalists at Shiomi Seminar (anime).png|The finalists at Shiomi Seminar. (Episode 34) Sōma and Hisako arrive at Western Cuisine Mitamura.png|Sōma and Hisako arrive at their first Stagiaire location, the Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Episode 35) Sōma and Shimizu (anime).png|Sōma waits to take his next order while Shimizu nostalgically tastes the Mitamura Special Napolitan. (Episode 35) Sōma meets Kojirō for his Stagiaire.png|Sōma meets Kojirō for his second Stagiaire assignment. (Episode 36) Sōma and Abel shake hands.png|Sōma and Abel Blondin shake hands. (Episode 36) Sōma and Shino's Tokyo Staff.png|Sōma challenges and the staff of Shino's Tokyo to earn a spot in Kojirō's menu. (Episode 37) Kojirō teaching Sōma (anime).png|Kojirō teaching Sōma. (Episode 37) Sōma wins against Tetsuji (anime).png|Sōma wins his Shokugeki against Tetsuji Kabutoyama. (Episode 37) Kibou no Uta.png|Sōma in Kibō no Uta Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Sōma in Spice Rising Rainbow.png|Sōma in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Sōma in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Sōma in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Rough Diamonds scene.png|Sōma in Rough Diamonds Snow Drop scene.png|Sōma in Snow Drop Snow Drop Episode 26 - Soma.png|Sōma in Snow Drop (Episode 26) |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Sōma is ranked 1st place in the 1st popularity poll A la carte novel 3.jpg|À la carte novel 3 cover Shokugeki no Soma Official Recipe Book.jpg|Official Recipe Book cover Soma ALC2 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Soma ALC3 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon BD DVD Sōma Twitter icon.png|Blu-ray & DVD release Twitter icon White Day Sōma Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Shokugeki no Soma Main.png|Sōma Yukihira All cast.jpg|Sōma with the other main cast Soma takumi kurokiba hayama.jpg|Sōma with Takumi, Ryō and Akira Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Sōma with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster (Verison 2) Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sara second key visual.jpg|The second key visual of Season 2 Shokugeki no Soma S2 Stagiaire Arc key visual.jpg|The Stagiaire Arc key visual 2017 2nd & 3rd WSJ issue key visual - Sōma and Eishi.png|2017 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2nd & 3rd issue key visual Sōma Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Kibou no Uta promo cover.png|Kibō no Uta promo cover Spice promo cover.png|Spice promo cover Rising Rainbow promo cover.png|Rising Rainbow promo cover Side Boys 3.png|Sōma's character song album Shokugeki no Soma OST 1.png|Original Soundtrack 1 and Blu-ray/DVD volume 1 limited edition Rough Diamonds Single Cover (Sōma Yukihira).png|Rough Diamonds single cover anime edition Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Sōma depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery